Semper Fi Always Loyal
by Dreamerrrxo
Summary: Semper Fidelis means "Always Faithful" or "Always Loyal". Elliot takes this oath very seriously, but will Olivia?
1. Unbelievable

Unbelievable  
"Olivia Benson?"  
Olivia looked up "That's me" she said  
"Here you go" the delivery guy said handing her the package  
Olivia took it. It was his handwriting. She sighed as she opened it.  
Inside it was his medallion from when he was in the Marines "Semper Fi" which means "Always Faithful" or "Always Loyal" She wondered why he was giving her this.  
"Liv" her partner Nick Amaro said to her  
Olivia looked up "Yes?"  
"You dropped this" Nick said handing a letter to her  
Olivia took the letter "Thanks Nick" she said. Nick nodded and walked away  
She took a deep breath as she opened the letter  
_Liv,_  
_I'm so sorry I had to do this to you. I left and I know you probably hate me now. But this isn't the end. Liv I shot a little girl. I cannot go back into that squad room again. Even though Huang cleared me. I just… can't. Kathy and I… I don't even know what we are anymore. We're not together anymore. We divorced. She got tired of me moping around the house so she left. Lizzie and Dickie are still with me because well, they love you. They think now that I've divorced Kathy that I will go to you. Crazy right? But Liv I do want to see you. I miss you. And I also, love you. Yeah that's right I said it. I love you Olivia Benson. I love the way you walk, talk, handle victims in this loving gentle way, how you scare perps into confessing and when you seduce them into confession oh my god. You drive me crazy Benson. I know it's been 2 years since I left, but I'm ready to see you. Meet me at Clyde's at 8 tonight. Wear something nice ;)._  
_Love,_  
_El_  
P.S. put the chain around the Semper Fi medal.  
"Baby-Girl everything alright?" Fin said handing Olivia a tissue  
Olivia looked up to find Fin, Munch, Amanda and Nick staring at her wondering what the hell was going on. She herself didn't know she had been crying.  
"I'm fine guys" Olivia said taking the tissue  
Olivia walked over to Cragen's office and knocked on the door  
"Come In!" Cragen yelled  
Olivia opened the door and walked in  
Cragen looked up to see Olivia his best detective standing there. She looked as if she was crying.  
"Olivia." Cragen said softly. "What can I do for you?"  
Olivia looked at her captain.  
"Cap, I need the rest of the night off." she said hoping he wouldn't go snooping around and asking questions.  
Cragen looked at Olivia who NEVER asks for the night off. He usually has to force her to leave.  
"Sure Liv. May I ask why?" Cragen asked knowing he'd probably get a lie.  
"Personal reasons. I am just really tired and I want to go home and go to bed." Olivia lied.  
Cragen knew she was lying. But didn't ask any further questions.  
"Alright Liv. See you tomorrow" he said.  
Olivia nodded and shut the door  
Cragen knew she wasn't going home to bed.  
He read that letter. He knows exactly where she's going.  
To meet Elliot.


	2. Perfection

She went home and changed into the nicest thing she owned. A black backless cocktail dress. She curled her hair at the bottom and made her makeup look smokey and daring. She also put on killer red heels that would make her legs look incredibly sexy. She sighed as she looked into the mirror before grabbing her purse, keys and phone.  
"This is it" she said to herself looking in the mirror as she clasped the chain that he gave her with his medallion on it.  
" you look stunning" the doorman Charlie said scanning her from head to toe.  
Olivia blushed and smiled "Thanks Charlie"  
"Is this another undercover opt or seducing someone?" Charlie asked  
Olivia chuckled. "Nope. I'm going on a date" the words actually came off her mouth and for once she didn't feel nauseated by them.  
"Ooh that man is a lucky man!" Charlie nearly squealed  
Olivia smiled "Yes he is"  
Charlie and Olivia said their goodbyes and Olivia left.

Olivia arrived at Clyde's one of the most fancy restaurants in town. You can even dance. Wondering how the hell she'll be able to afford it, Olivia took a deep breath and walked in.

Elliot was sitting at a table by the main window. He didn't recognize her standing there.  
"El?" A familiar voice said. Elliot turned around to see a beautiful woman before him. She looked like she had just stepped out of a magazine. She looked a tad bit older but you wouldn't be able to tell. She had the perfect figure. He smiled and stood up.  
"Liv" her old nickname rolled off his tongue like butter. "You look... wow" he said with amazement.  
Olivia looked at him and smiled "You told me to wear something nice" she joked.  
Elliot laughed. Same ol' Olivia god he missed her. Everything about her.  
"Shall we sit?" Olivia said pulling Elliot out of his thoughts "I don't wear heels often and my feet are killing me" she said in all seriousness. Elliot laughed then ushered her to her seat.

"So how've you been?" Elliot asked kind of nervous considering he hadn't seen Olivia in over 2 years.  
"I've been good. Busy like usual but good. What about you? How are the kids?" Olivia asked. She always pictured she'd be insanely pissed off at Elliot for leaving then returning out of the blue, but she wasn't.  
"I've been... I don't know. Happy, sad, angry, depressed" he said looking away for a moment.  
"El" Olivia said reaching over the table taking his hand and staring deep into his eyes.  
Elliot looked at Olivia. She always showed so much concern and love for people.  
"My kids" Elliot said changing the subject also breaking the staredown between them.  
"Maureen is getting married, Kathleen is graduating college soon, The twins will be seniors and Eli is starting kindergarten." Elliot said letting out a sigh  
"Someone is old" Olivia joked.  
Elliot faked glared at her then laughed  
"I've missed you. The kids miss you." Elliot said staring into Olivia chocolate brown eyes  
Olivia returned the same loving look  
"I've missed you too El" Olivia said  
"My new partner Nick is good but..." Olivia paused  
"He's not me" Elliot said finishing the sentence  
Olivia nodded. "No one can compare to you."  
Elliot laughed "Damn right"  
The two laughed and finished eating.  
"Would you like to dance?" Elliot asked hoping Olivia would say yes  
"Elliot I suck at dancing" Olivia quipped  
"I'll teach you. Come on" Elliot said standing and reaching for her hand  
Knowing she'd lose this battle she smiled and took his hand  
They got onto the dance floor  
"Ok" Elliot said "Put both of your hands around my neck"  
Olivia did as told as she felt his strong arms wrap around her waist.  
"Now just follow the rhythm" Elliot said looking into her eyes  
Olivia couldn't believe it. She was dancing. She was really dancing!  
Elliot watched her eyes light up like fireworks on the 4th of July  
"You're doing fantastic Liv" Elliot said smiling at her.  
Olivia laughed as he twirled her then dipped her.  
"I will die everyday waiting for you,  
Darling don't be afraid I will love you for a thousand years,  
I'll love you for a thousand more"  
The lyrics seemed to fit the mood exactly  
The two laughed and danced. They were the only two on the dance floor with everyone watching  
When the song was over Elliot brought Olivia up to meet him. Their eyes met and suddenly his lips crashed into hers. Everyone around them was cheering. Elliot and Olivia looked at everyone and laughed.  
The man outside the restaurant was also watching. He'd been watching since the moment Olivia set foot into the restaurant.  
He wiped away a tear and smiled  
"Finally" he whispered to himself as he walked off.  
Everything was perfect. Everything was how it was supposed to be  
Atleast for now


	3. Flowers

Olivia walked in the next day she noticed flowers and a note attached by her desk and she smiled as she read the note  
"Liv,  
Last night was the best night of my life. I have never smiled so much in my entire life. I want to do it again sometime soon. Because now that I have you, I'm not leaving you. Please enjoy the Lilies that I bought you. Also clear your schedule for lunch. I'm taking you out today. I love you  
Love,  
El  
PS here's my new cell phone number 555-2376  
Olivia smiled. She's had boyfriends in the past but none that have brought her flowers and bought her dinner at the world's fanciest restaurant.  
"Someone's got an admirer" Amanda Rollins one of the new detectives winked bringing Olivia out of her thoughts about how perfect Elliot is.  
Olivia blushed slightly and smiled  
"So who's the lucky guy Liv?" Fin asked.  
Olivia didn't want Fin to know she was now seeing Elliot but Fin isn't one of those people that you can just say "No one" and he'll believe you.  
"What makes you think I'm dating anyone?" she said slightly blushing  
"Liv? Seriously?" Munch began "I've known you for 14 years and I've never seen you this happy."  
"And" Fin added "You're completely glowing. It's not a sex glow. It's a 'I'm finally in love' glow."  
"Plus" Amanda said "Even though I've only known you for a year, I can tell you're super happy which isn't normal behavior for you. You deserve this" she said smiling  
Olivia looked at the three detectives dumbstruck. She'd have to tell them.  
"He is my best friend" she said smiling.  
Fin and Munch automatically knew "Elliot" they said in unision  
Amanda looked at them "Elliot?" she asked  
"Elliot Stabler. He used to work here. He was Benson's partner for 12 years. We all knew they'd eventually shack up we just didn't know when" Munch said smiling at Olivia  
Olivia smiled. "Yes. He's been divorced for two years and well.. He sent me a letter yesterday with his medallion in it. He told me to meet him at the world's most fancy and expensive restaurant in New York City. Guys it was the best date ever." Olivia said smiling remembering every single detail of last night. "We danced, we laughed, we.. Enjoyed life. We were both happy for the first time in years" she said smiling at the three detectives before her.  
Munch and Fin pulled Olivia into a hug "Baby Girl you've finally found your other half." Fin said smiling "By the way Munch owe me $250" Fin said to Munch  
"You two betted on Stabler and I?" Olivia said raising an eyebrow  
Fin and Munch nodded "I betted his scrawny ass that you and Stabler would end up together one day and he said not likely since Stabler was married. Well I betted his ass and won" Fin said smiling and holding out his hand. Munch slapped $250 in his hand. "Asshole" he grunted  
"Now Munch don't be a sore loser" Fin teased  
Olivia looked at Amanda and rolled her eyes and smiled  
"You really are happy Olivia" she said smiling  
"Yeah.. I am. For once in my life I actually feel whole again." she said smiling  
Amanda smiled at Olivia. "Good. Olivia you deserve whole means you're in love" she said "And with this job, you definitely deserve it" she smiled again.  
Olivia looked at her and smiled "Thanks Amanda. But here's some advice. If you feel as if you're falling for someone in the precinct, don't make it obvious. Because dumb and dumber over there will bet on it" she winked then walked off.

It was almost time for her lunch break. Olivia smiled as she looked at the clock and finished the last DD-5 of the day. She looked over to find Fin and Munch playing with a paper airplane. She rolled her eyes and laughed  
"What" Nick said noticing the rare laugh of Olivia Benson  
"Those two over there" she said pointing at Fin and Munch still playing with the paper airplane  
Nick looked over and laughed "Dumb and Dumber" he quipped  
Olivia laughed in agreement  
"Hey Liv" a voice said from the door.  
Fin, Munch, Olivia, Amanda, and Nick looked up  
"Elliot" Olivia smiled and stood up  
"Oh my god am I seeing a ghost?" Fin said  
"Is this the government's clone of Elliot?" Munch said standing up  
"Man really? Government clone?" Fin said shaking his head.  
Elliot and Olivia laughed  
"I thought I was meeting you" she said looking at Elliot  
Elliot smiled  
"I figured I should drop by to get my girlfriend and see my old friends" he said smiling and pulling Olivia closer  
"Lets make Fin and Munch's mouth drop" Elliot whispered  
Olivia nodded as Elliot gave her the most passionate kiss ever  
Fin and Munch's mouths fell to the floor as they watched the two lovebirds kiss  
Elliot pulled away and smiled "That was... wow"  
Olivia agreed "I felt so much"  
"I feel my lunch coming up" Munch said  
The precinct laughed as Cragen walked into the room  
Cragen stopped when he saw Elliot.  
"Elliot" he said not knowing what else to say  
"Cap-I mean Don" Elliot said to Cragen  
Cragen laughed "You can still call me 'Cap'"  
Elliot chuckled and looked at Olivia. He took her hand and chose to break the awkwardness.  
"We're going to lunch" he said to Cragen  
Cragen nodded "Get her back here in an hour." he instructed  
Olivia chuckled then nodded  
Elliot looked at her funny "What was that about?" he asked  
Olivia looked at him "Cragen being all daddy like giving me a curfew" she giggled.  
Everyone including Elliot looked at her  
"What?" she said  
"Did you just... giggle?" Elliot asked  
"I think she did" Cragen said chuckling  
"The government invaded her body" Munch protested  
"Baby Girl don't giggle" Fin said matter of factly  
Olivia laughed at all four men.  
"I think I did. I'm happy I'm..." "In love" Elliot said interrupting her  
Olivia looked up at Elliot who was looking down at her and smiled  
Cragen looked at them "Finally" he said not realizing he said it out loud  
Elliot & Olivia looked at Cragen and were going to comment but they decided against it  
"Ok clocks ticking you still only have an hour for lunch so get your butts out of this precinct" Cragen said  
Elliot and Olivia laughed and headed out


End file.
